bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Laresa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810287 |no = 8315 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 186 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 16, 19, 32, 38, 56, 60, 64, 68, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87 |normal_distribute = 7, 9, 4, 6, 4, 4, 5, 5, 7, 8, 10, 13, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 16, 19, 32, 35, 38, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |bb_distribute = 7, 9, 4, 5, 3, 2, 3, 4, 4, 6, 7, 9, 12, 9, 7, 5, 3, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 16, 19, 21, 32, 35, 38, 41, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |sbb_distribute = 6, 8, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12, 9, 7, 5, 3, 2, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 12, 16, 19, 21, 32, 35, 38, 41, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |sbb2_distribute = 6, 8, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12, 9, 7, 5, 3, 2, 2, 1 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |ubb_distribute = 5, 8, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 3, 3, 4, 6, 8, 11, 8, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Laresa buried her tears and her broken heart under the ruins of the necromantic superweapon that Keres and the others had managed to stop at the cost of their own lives. As she stepped in to fill his shoes, she realized that her romantic relationship with her ex-faction leader had to be set aside in order to keep an objective eye on her family-faction's goals. For better or worse, she was now in charge --a role that she originally detested while Keres was still alive. Her days of independence and avoiding paperwork had ended, much to her chagrin. She immediately went to work organizing the Vharag's resources and manpower towards recovering what they had lost, and what little free time she had left was spent in endless meetings with the other willing faction leaders to map out what to do next. To her surprise, their alliance found that deep beneath Orebus's surface was a semi-functional interstellar ark ship whose function was not clearly known. Was it an escape route? Or another superweapon? Laresa intended to find out more, but before she could, her allies warned her of an incident to the south of the continent. A golden ship had crashed down, and there was no doubt that it was an omen of the war to come... |summon = Get in line, soldier! We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it, so move! |fusion = While I appreciate the aid, we need to conserve our resources and... is that more paperwork? Ugh. Fine. |evolution = |hp_base = 5261 |atk_base = 2148 |def_base = 1966 |rec_base = 2161 |hp_lord = 7515 |atk_lord = 3069 |def_lord = 2808 |rec_lord = 3087 |hp_anima = 8407 |rec_anima = 2849 |atk_breaker = 3307 |def_breaker = 2570 |def_guardian = 3046 |rec_guardian = 2968 |def_oracle = 2689 |rec_oracle = 3444 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Unflinching Under Fire |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = Fills 4-6 BC & 50% chance of 25% HP recovery when attacked |bb = Crimson Barrage |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Fire types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire types' critical hit rate for 3 turns & greatly restores HP |bbnote = 110% parameter boost to Fire types, 50% Crit rate to Fire types, 3000-3500 HP + 40% rec burst heal |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Red Flechette Storm |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts Fire types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC and HC drop rates for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & greatly restores HP |sbbnote = 110% parameter boost to Fire types, 50% Crit rate to Fire types, 40% BC/HC drop rate, 350% BB Atk & heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbbhits2 = 22 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 22 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb2_guildraid = true |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Blood-Soaked Inferno |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk & 35% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Forward Unto Victory |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk of Fire types & negates all status ailments 30% boost to Rec of Fire types & adds 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all Earth types effect to SBB in Guild Raid |esnote = |evointo = 810288 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 810034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Raid Summon |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Laresa1 }}